The Commonplace Anthology
by Aixyutin
Summary: Scarves. Lipgloss. Chopsticks. Seemingly simple daily objects, woven into a love story. After all, its those seemingly normal moments that count. A collection of some related mini stories, and some unrelated oneshots. Sasuhina. Hiatus
1. Scarves NIOP

**Author's Note:**

Yes. I haven't updated in over a year or two. Yes, many people have thought I died. Yes, many of the great artists I've known have died, more or less.

Perhaps it was the return of clockwork starlight. Perhaps it was the return of Uchida Kaede. Perhaps (most likely) it was all those reviews that still rolled in for _Fans _despite my absence.

Encouraging words really do work.

So, I give you want I've promised. :D Despite its delay, I hope it doesn't disappoint.

**Dedicated:** to ALL of my reviewers. Thank you.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own.

_The Commonplace Anthology_

_No. 1 Scarves_

Story One: Notes in Odd Places  


_Chapter One  
_

Hinata always liked winter for its bursts of color on a white backdrop. It was strangely romantic.

Even as the snow fell on the pavement, there was still color. It was not cold enough to bundle up furiously, and it was troublesome to keep shedding off the layers the moment one enters a building. Hence, most people opted to wear scarves.

Little children often wore bright scarves, with stripes and dots of color, sometimes oddly mismatched, but oddly fitting. Older pedestrians usually coiled a scarf of a simpler design around their necks- shinobi rarely wore scarves on duty. It got in their way. But when free, most wore something… that suited their style.

Hinata admired Ino's sky blue scarves that seemed to brighten up her flashing blue eyes, bright in the slight gloominess. She also admired Sakura's pink scarves that seemed to _not _clash with the girl's own stunning locks.

One of her favorite hobbies was to sit down on a local public bench, ignoring the stinging cold, and watch. She watched the citizens, dressed in dark cloaks, but with bright scarves, hurry on, each wrapped in their own private lives. Sometimes she wondered what the girl in the yellow scarf with stripe was thinking as she hurried from the local grocery store. Sometimes she wondered what the takoyaki man was feeling as he served his customers with a smile over his dark red scarf.

Hinata was always in the background- after so many years, she had more or less resigned herself to her shadows. It was not that people did not care. It was that people did not notice her shadowy existence. One would think that, for her steady white eyes, pale skin, and long hair, she would be considered one of the many exotic flowers of Konoha. Sadly, it was not to be. And she could only smile a little smile, and hide behind her expansive favorite purple scarf, and excuse herself to the corner.

She had gotten stronger over the years, but then, so did the rest of Rookie Nine. She was no one special. Hinata, the Hyuuga Heiress, was not special.

* * *

The Uchiha Avenger. The Sole Survival. The Traitor. 

So many meaningless names that were tucked into the folds of his mystery.

Sasuke did not like to wear scarves, for they itched and he always had a strong urge to scratch where the fabric touched his skin.

During the winter, he focused on covering his upper torso. Yet despite the thick sweater, he still felt cold, like the cold he sometimes felt when he watched the rest of the villagers.

He was now 18. More than four years have passed since his return. The years had dulled the villager's animosity, and most had returned to their usual selves, greeting him as he passed. He nodded in response; perhaps it was nothing compared to their verbal greetings, but the fact he had tried to respond friendly made up for it.

Sometimes he thought that life was unfair. Here he was, male genius, ANBU… _special_. And because he was _special _people treated him differently. Though he outwardly ignored it, he noticed how people seemed to treat him nicer than say… Naruto Uzumaki. Especially the female part of the population…

But despite this, sometimes, he felt cold when he stared at the general content around him. Despite it was a shinobi village, it was still a village that housed humans, no matter how inhumane they may be at times. The general laughter and bustle made him feel oddly alone.

Speaking of which, he had just slammed into… something. That something gave a yelp (undeniably female) and tumbled to the ground. He had only managed to keep his balance on the slippery road through years of shinobi training. Thinking it was a pedestrian, he quickly offered a hand.

The moment 'she' looked up, he saw her white eyes. A Hyuuga. A _shinobi_. Who slipped… oddly amusing, considering their pride.

"Ah… thank you." She waved away his hand and stood up herself, brushing at her pants. She was very petite, and her face was covered by a cloak of very dark hair.

He couldn't help but sneer a bit. The Hyuuga were always prideful, though he ignored the fact there hadn't been a single cadence of 'pride' in her statement, or the fact that she had actually bothered to thank him.

That was before, of course, that he realized that her scarf had caught on the buttons of his coat.

"Oh my, I'm sorry…" her voice was very quiet. He could barely hear her above the din of the marketplace. Her fingers emerged from her own jacket as she reached to fumble with the scarf.

She was obviously unused to the cold. Her movements were jerky when her fingers were exposed to the frigid air and Sasuke darkly wondered if she was prolonging the experience due to some fangirl impulse. But she was Hyuuga… you would think…

"Here." He said a bit rudely after a minute or two of struggle. He reached down, and batted her fingers away.

She cringed. Sasuke couldn't suppress the little burst of guilt. Especially, even for a Hyuuga, she had been nothing but polite… He ignored it, and focused on the seemingly innocent cloith.

Within seconds, the scarf (which she really had almost been on the verge of loosening) was away and he didn't have that contraption any where close to him.

Wordlessly, Sasuke looked up to hand it to her, only to find her gone.

Damn. Now he had to give it back to her. And find her…

As he thought dark thoughts, he absentmindedly fingered the soft cloth. Which was purple.

Hm. Purple. Almost like the lavender tint in her intriguing eyes…

Now where did that come from?

Damnit.

* * *

It had taken him 24 hours to track her down. 

"Here."

Hinata froze. She swore she had heard that tone before. Fearfully, she turned around.

She felt a sudden rise of dislike at his sight, but it quickly cooled when she saw the purple scarf.

"Oh!" Hinata couldn't help from flushing, partially from joy, and partially from embarrassment. He had scared her so much that time; she couldn't resist the urge to run away.

She winced as the dark inner voice of her said: _Coward._

She reached out to take it… only to have her favorite purple scarf be whisked away from her again.

Hinata looked up again, shocked. This was the second time in the last 24 hours he had drove such a reaction out of her. And then she felt angry. This was also the second time he had drove that particular reaction out of her as well.

"What…"

"You can have it back when you learn to accept other people's help."

The rude… _bastard_.

"You will give me back my scarf right now, Uchiha-san." She said firmly, with a rare edge of steel. Hinata was 18, and no longer a child. Besides, that was her favorite scarf he was handling!

He smirked. Oh my… he was _handsome_.

"I changed my mind. You actually have a backbone. Astonishing," he mocked.

The rude, rude, _cruel bastard._

She was going to kill him.

"My scar-"

And shushed when he flicked the scarf at her. Sasuke Uchiha had the audacity to flick _her_scarf back at her!

With all the anger that she had been bottling up for years, Hinata lashed out.

Well it was worthless anyway. It had been a clone which puffed into smoke.

What…?

And when she picked up her scarf… a piece of paper fell out.

_You're more amusing when you're angry._

Why that bastard!

Strangely enough, she couldn't stop flushing.

* * *

Not my best work, but not bad after a year of hiatus. 

Read and review. :D

. aixyutin .


	2. Hairpins NIOP

**Author's Note:**

Oh my. Seven reviews!? Perhaps I shouldn't be happy. But I am. And since I'm twitching with joy, I want my readers to twitch with joy too. Another gift.

**Necessity: **This is a continuation of_ Scarves_. Yes, a mini story. Not a oneshot. How shocking.

**Dedicated:** Clockwork starlight. One of the many fics and chapters I have dedicated. Why? Because she's not just a talented, awesome, inspiring writer- it's because she _kicks ass_.

Hm. A bit of profanity. But within reason.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own.

_The Commonplace Anthology_

_No. 2 Hairpins_

_Story 1: Notes in Odd Places  
_

_Chapter 2_

Winter passed without any further interruptions… or _unusual interactions_ with a certain Mr. Uchiha. If Hinata had been totally honest with herself, she would have realized she didn't really know if she should be happy or sad.

As it is, she 'happily' deceived herself into believing she was happy to be left in peace. Despite the fact she secretly craved the company of the one person who seemed to _see _her. Even for just a moment.

_See her enough to call her amusing when she was angry._

Perhaps she was better off left alone… no need for cruel, devastating handsome bastards…

So spring rolled by. Her favorite purple scarf was lovingly folded, placed into a white box to protect it from dust, and placed in her closet neatly.

With spring, came heat and sweat. And this particular spring was quite a great deal hotter than last. Irritated by the _sticky _feeling of hair on sweaty neck, she began to pull it up in a bun with some cleverly placed hairpins, quite unlike her usual hairstyle. Despite missing the comfort of being able to hide behind her hair, it was simply too_ sticky_ to leave it as she usually did.

* * *

"Ichiraku, alright?" And without bothering to wait for his team's answer, Kiba, riding on Akamaru's expansive back, bounded toward in the direction of the ramen shop.

Shino, with a discreet eye roll, followed.

Away from her teammates probing and judging eyes, Hinata pursed her lips in a rare show of irritation. Months ago, she would have been elated to scrounge up any excuse to bypass that particular stall. Nowadays… giving a discreet sigh, she paused to fix her hair (Hinata certainly didn't want to enter the village looking like a mess).

If nothing else, Hinata was an aristocrat. Despite her average features, there was no mistaking that undeniable tilt of the nose, or the delicate slope of cheekbones that only emerged from high breeding. There was something unsaid about her carriage that would give her away more than jewels and gems. While Ino could be said to have a striking profile and an pretty nose, no one could compare with the chiseled features of Hyuuga.

And as an aristocrat, and as a heiress, Hinata grew up with several privileges. Privileges, that had she been anyone else but the sweet soul she was, people would have talked. Hyuuga heiress were much above the "silk pajamas". No, Hyuuga Heiresses had the delicate fur of rabbit bred in Grass Country as cushion warmer. Her cloaks were made of the waterproof sea otter fur of Water Country, and her pillows were lined with the fur of the wolves of Thunder Country.

And like her wardrobe, the food she ate was also vastly superior to the plebeian food of the commoners. While she enjoyed simple food, the simple food themselves often were carrots that cost four times the regular market price. At_best_. And that is not to mention the china they were served in…

After securing the last clip, Hinata sighed again, before resigning herself to another lunch of commonplace ramen, canned vegetables, and dirty stall seat

* * *

Her teammates were waiting for her outside the stall.

"Hurry up Hinata!" Kiba had always been… on the exuberant side.

She inclined her head. No more bobbing around like a twelve year old. _Grace_. Hinata shared an amused look with Shino before they entered.

Just like she expected, dear Naruto was seated in the center seat, eating as if it were his last meal. Her face went slightly stony at the sight of Sakura, but she kept her pleasant 'public' smile on her face.

However, her public skills were quickly put to the test as she caught sight of a boy she hadn't seen in weeks.

Even from the back she felt his presence. His self-assurance and confidence rolled off of him in waves unlike Naruto's sparks. Hinata resisted the urge to turn and flee like the coward she was.

"Hello Hinata!" Sakura waved amiably.

"Good afternoon," she said demurely, before taking the only available seat… next to the Uchiha.

While pretending to focus on the menu, she discreetly eyed him uncertainly. Weeks had lessened her fury, but not her fear.

"Hello."

For a moment, she didn't realize he was saying hi to her, until she swept her eyes over the establishment and realize no one else was making eye contact with the Uchiha. Her surprise must have shown on her face, because he gave a smirk that rubbed her the wrong way.

"Good afternoon Sasuke." A little edge and ice rang into her voice, but she was shy Hinata, Hinata-in-the-corner, and no one noticed that slight cadence.

Except him of course. Who else?

He scrutinized her. Self consciously, she hooked stray hair behind her ears. Why did he keep staring at her so?

"You put your hair up."

She blinked owlishly at him.

"Excuse me?" she trailed off, not sure she heard right.

"Hn."

She felt liked snapping back at him, but refused to say anything, choosing to grip the menu tightly. So angry was she, she randomly ordered, and found to her dismay, pork (god knows what portion) ramen in front of five minutes later.

The question was innocent enough, but with Uchiha Sasuke, everything and anything was an insult. Unhappily, she thought, why me?

* * *

Kiba departed earlier, along with Shino for reasons Hinata forgot in her concentration to avoid Sasuke's eye. What she did register, was the image of Naruto's back and Sakura's as they walked away.

Hinata couldn't help but bite her lip. While nothing had happened, she was sure something quickly would. It was not to say Sakura had given up on Sasuke, for she had vaguely remembered the pink siren asking Sasuke to go with them before they left, but Sakura seemed to be slowly succumbing to Naruto's every happy presence.

She gave a deprecating sigh, and poked with her chopsticks at her untouched ramen.

"Are you going home?"

For some reason, the question didn't throw her off. Perhaps because her thoughts were slightly else where.

"Yes." She didn't even realize she was answering him.

"Let me walk you home."

Now _that _was a matter entirely. She shot her head upwards to look at his rising form, and couldn't help but let her red lips part from their former firm slit to gape at him slightly, eyes wide. It was a classic, very pretty "innocent" face often used for seduction, but Hinata didn't know that… and was aptly surprised when the boy in front of her flushed, and headed toward the register to pay.

She was even more surprised when she found out he had paid for her share, and how he had so staunchly rebuked her protests, to the point of almost being rude.

"Just forget about it, alright?" he had snapped, effectively killing her protests.

So the walk home was awkward, and she fidgeted with her hairpins the whole way, an new habit she had picked up. And finally, she could not resist…

"Erm... why are you walking me home?"

He said nothing, only stuffed his hands almost violently into his pockets. She sighed.

When they reached her door, she bowed and thanked him, in which he seemed to hesitate, before giving a stony nod and walking away. As she retired to her house, Hinata wondered to herself about Uchiha Sasuke's odd behavior.

* * *

They were at Ichiraku's again.

And this time, Hinata found herself sitting next to Sasuke's chair again. They were very quiet. None spoke to the other, and merely listened to Naruto's chatter, Sakura's acerbic replies, and Kiba's usual idiotic qualities.

The same pattern repeated, Shino and Kiba leaving on their separate ways, and Naruto tagging behind Sakura. And once again, Uchiha Sasuke paid for her, Hyuuga Hinata, and walked her to the door. [Despite her repeated protests.

At the door, she once again bowed. And once again he hesitated… before doing something out of pattern.

In one step, he became scarily, dizzyingly close to her. And almost as if approaching a rabbit, he slowly raised his arm. Hinata looked like a trapped rabbit.

_Her_ eyes widened as she felt light pressure and a tug at the back of her head but she didn't move.

And in a flash he had given a quick nod and was gone.

Hinata stood there for a moment, before slowly walking toward the Hyuuga Mansion.

Along the way, she ran into Hanabi, her little firecracker sister, who waved her hand exuberantly, un-Hyuuga like.

"Nice hairstyle nee-san!"

Quizzical, and a bit scared (For she never knew if Hanabi was being sarcastic or not), Hianta rushed/walked quickly toward the nearest mirror. She shut her eyes closed a bit, before warily looking at her reflection.

He seemed to have loosened the hair pins. Her hair was still in its bun, but it wasn't quite so severe as it had been before, and her hair folded like smooth robin wings on the side of her head and hid the top shells of ears. Her face looked softer, and it really was a nice hairstyle that brought out her pretty cheekbones.

With a look of wonderment, Hinata raised her hand to touch the back of her head, only to feel what seemed to be paper tucked in one of her hairpins.

It was a note.

_You look nicer this way._

Hinata flushed, much like her reaction to the first note. But for a much different reason, and this time, she couldn't lie and say the blush was out of fury.

* * *

Read and review.

Not my best work, but I liked how it finished.

Review: happy reviews happy authoress happy readers happy reviews happy…

You see how the world works?


	3. Wedges NIOP

**Author's Notes:**Whew. Second to last installment of "Notes in Odd Places"! Then, _Vogue_! But I'm moving a head of myself. [heh Just wanted to give you a little tease of what has yet to come.

**Dedicated to:**Demeterr. For always reviewing my works [aw!, for still being here, harking from the 2005-6 Golden Age of Sasuhina [things just aren't the same, and being a wonderful awesome writer herself.

**Disclaimer: **I own the imaginary brand of Mishimoto. Other wise… Naruto does not belong to me.

**The Common Anthology**: _Notes in Odd Places_  
Chapter 3: Wedges

Spring left.

Summer came.

Unlike this year's humid spring, this year, Konoha's summer was a loud and cheery episode. People laughed. There were many festivals.

Hinata sat at the edge of the river. Clad in shorts, her legs were submerged in the waters. Her shoes lay discarded next to her. Raising a hand to shield her eyes, she glanced at the far off violent, a contemplative air about her.

It had been an eventful spring for her. Foremost, she had "confessed: to Naruto, though the word was too guilt-ridden for her taste. It was more of a, "told".

He had been gentle and yet as straightforward as always, just as she loved him to be. Briefly citing Sakura, he had been more grownup and serious than ever. Her heart had broke, but her dignity intact (for she knew he was not mocking her), and with a little "Noh smile", thin and beautiful as a Noh mask, she had walked away. But she had walked away with a little more grace, and a little more carefree.

Now she no longer cared or worried about the opinion of a certain blonde individual, she didn't have the weight of the world in her every movement. It was with relief and a little sigh when she shed her delicate shell. Though it was gradual, to the public it was sudden, for suddenly there was levity and strength in her step, stare, and stance. With nothing to lose, Hinata lost the shadowy qualities of winter.

Now she stood on her two legs. She had stood against the council, and was now entering full medic training. Her father suddenly seemed to look at her with higher standing, and while she no longer craved his attention, Hinata was touched when even he had broken Hyuuga tradition of coldness, just for her, and said he was proud of _her_.

Funny how things turned out. But I was really better this way, thought Hinata. If she had always pinned her hopes and dreams on someone else, she would have never had gone anywhere.

She had become an exotic flower, the kind she had envied just this winter in Ino, Sakura, and Tenten. It hadn't been hard. She had always had the face. But to the public, it seemed an angel had literally, suddenly touched Earth. They noticed her figure (a fact that was still a bit unsettling to her still) and face, and of course, her new hairstyle had never failed to draw in compliments…

Speaking of which, Hinata had yet to see Sasuke yet this season. Hinata couldn't lie to herself like she used to. A season ago, she had led herself to believe that she was "happy" without his presence. But this was a more "confident" Hinata, and Hinata couldn't deny she wished he was here.

_This meeting once-a-season really is driving me crazy,_ she thought irritably.

"Enough," she said aloud, a tad bit bitter. He had yet to see her "transformation" as Ino liked to put it. Even Naruto had noticed, and a little part of her grown-up woman side danced with glee at the possible thought he was chewing his heart out. It was still very awkward around him…

"Oh, it's twelve. Time for lunch." Time really flew by when she was in "thinking place" by the river. Naturally, she glanced at her abovementioned discarded shoes: beautiful blue wedges. Hinata couldn't stop a smile.

The girls had loved her new open side, and they were indeed very adorable, once Hinata had gotten over her initial intimidation. And as Ino said, when a girl walks down the street, she better walk like she was royalty. (Hinata had, in amused tone, said she was indeed royalty, much to the eye-rolling and playful shoving of her new friends.) And of course, self same girl needs to wear royally deserving footwear on her royal feet. (In which Sakura had retorted Hinata was in sore need.)

Hence, she had been dragged onto a shopping expenditure that was more fun than she had expected. And for once, she took advantage of the Clan's deep bank accounts and bought limited edition designer wedges. So far, Hinata has had a very good experience with her wedges. They were surprisingly comfortable, and she loved them. They gave her three inches of height, and she did indeed feel like a Queen when wearing them.

Slipping them on, she took one last glance at the sparkling river of her "Thinking Place" before walking back to civilization.

* * *

Hinata was eating lunch. And it was not at Ichiraku's.

No, instead, she was dining at a high end restaurant, with actual air conditioning, expensive teas, and took hygiene to the next level.

'_Now __this__ is ramen,' _thought Hinata. Happily, Hinata reached for the engraved chopsticks (not the break-apart disposable kind) when-

"Damnit bastard! What's wrong with Ichiraku?" To Hinata, the door of the establishment seemed to explode open.

That voice…

* * *

Naruto stood at the center of the doorway, looking with disgust (similar to how _she _really felt about Ichiraku) at the restaurant. Grabbing a random ornament, he waved it around impatiently.

"You know how much this probably costs?! I can eat a week's worth of meals with the same money! What crazy restaurant does this?"

The young proprietress, whom had began to glide over disapprovingly, froze along with the rest of the customers (and Hinata) at the sight of the blonde's companion. What had been was black shreds standing behind the blonde's hair (which had been mostly dismissed as shadows) stepped forward to reveal himself as Sasuke Uchiha, whom did_not _look "peachy".

"To your first question, I want to actually eat something decent after a month-long mission, and certainly not that horror you call sustenance. And to your second question, put that down Naruto." His dark eyes sent shivers down Hinata's spine.

The proprietress, whom had been shaking her head in disapproval, glided off. If anything happened, Sasuke Uchiha was known for prompt payments of his tab and generosity.

Hinata sighed. While the presence of Naruto was slightly souring, the presence of Sasuke elated her. As she debated what to do next, tapping the floor with blue wedges, she failed to sop what transpired next.

* * *

Naruto shrugged at Sasuke impetuously, and stuck out his tongue, before chucking the ornament in his hand onto a table. However, he misjudged the distance of the table and –

It just happened that Hinata sat in the "general" direction.

The ornament slammed into her ramen bowl, causing it to pitch over. Hinata, caught up with indecision she hadn't felt since winter and spring, only had time to give an Ino-worthy shriek, before she pushed her chair back from the table rapidly. While it did save her apparel, the action failed to save her shoes.

_SMASH!_ The ramen bowl shattered onto the ground. And as for her shoes, her beautiful blue wedges…

* * *

When they had heard the shattering of a bowl, the customers and restaurant collectively winced. Somehow, they all knew it was somehow tied to Naruto. However, they paled collectively when they found out just _who _it was such an incident happened to. Hyuuga Hinata, beautiful heiress of the most royal clan of Konoha. Even if she was kind, her clan and companions would certainly strike out and-

"ARGH!" Naruto, staring with his mouth open at Hinata, had failed to stop Sasuke's punch. He fell like a sack of flour as he writhed on the floor, grabbing his purpling jaw.

Some of the senior citizens felt the telltale signs of a heart attack. The proprietress mentally screeched.

* * *

Hinata stared at her feet. And blinked.

A second passed.

"Miss-" the proprietress, poor woman, murmured.

On autopilot, Hinata softly said a "thank you" to the mini-army of waiteress and the proprietress cleaning the fiasco, but inwardly, she was reeling with shock.

Hinata a season ago would have been saying 'sorry' repetitively, somehow feeling it was her fault for creating a scene for her wonderful Naruto! She would have been on her knees, helping the servants clean.

But this new season Hinata was seething with anger. Unhappily she thought: it just couldn't have been her shinobi sandals, could it? No, it _had _to be her beautiful wedges. So upset was she, she did not move, not even to get up and at least give the waitresses more space.

_Someone up there hates me, _Hinata thought bitterly. (Funny, the last time this had happened, it had been about the other of the Uchiha-Uzumaki pair)

* * *

"Are you okay?"

The touch of his hand on her bare shoulder threw her out of her thoughts. She whipped her head upwards.

And blushed.

Rapidly.

She had forgotten just how…_ intimate_ his eyes were.

New Hinata had only been alive for a season. Unconfident, shy, timid Hinata had been around for 18 years. 18 years won out, and she looked down naturally, hiding.

Her eyes flicked back and forth rapidly as she mentally scolded herself. So much for showing Sasuke her "confident" side. She bit her lip, a new coping mechanism.

On a random thought, she noted he had yet to remove his hand. Hinata liked the feeling and the comfort of his callused palm…

* * *

"Miss…"

Both Sasuke at Hinata looked at the waitress, who flinched at the sight of the two pairs of different, yet same eyes; same in their unsettling colors and gazes.

Through her fear, the waitress gestured with a napkin at Hinata's ruined wedges clad feet.

Hinata's heart broke at the meaning – the poor girl wanted to try to salvage the shoes! In the face of adversary, confident Hinata surged forth.

She leaned down to unclip the shoes, and dumped them in the surprised waitress' hands.

"Throw them away. They're ruined anyway."

Getting up, she reached into her purse to leave money on the table despite the proprietress' protest, before leaving like a Queen on bare feet.

As she neared the door, Naruto (whom finally rose from his mini coma of pain) approached her, albeit hesitantly.

"Look, ah, Hinata, I'm really sorr-"

Coldly, she lifted a hand, palm up, in a very clear _back off _to Naruto's face. Stunned, he stood there, as she brushed back him, before disappearing out the door.

* * *

Black eyes appraised her as Hinata vanished behind the corner. Ears of the same boy twitched as he heard a waitress gasp behind him.

"Oh my goodness. These are the newest Mishimoto wedges! They must have cost a fortune…"

A fortune? If anything, Uchihas had a fortune…

* * *

The next morning, still slightly blue about the loss of her heels, Hinata opened the door of her apartment, ready to attend her medical classes.

An innocent brown package on her doorstep stopped her though.

It was plainly wrapped, brown paper and twine. Curious, she picked it up, and then glanced at her watch. She was almost late for her classes… but….

She took out a kunai and cleanly cut open the taped edges. With a rustle, the brown paper began to peel away, slowly revealing familiar large silver font _Mikimoto _on a dark navy shoebox. Hinata's eyes widened. Breathless, she nudged open the lid, and the gasped, raising a hand to her mouth.

A red rose lay on top of two _new_ _purple _three-inch wedges.

Her musings of the secret benefactor were cut short when she saw the little note nestled in the soles of her new wedges. With wonder, Hinata slowly touched the silk paper.

Though she itched to read it, she closed her eyes to relish the moment. Healer classes be damned. As a ninja, these few moments were treasured and rare, and Hinata knew as much as anyone else how life was about the good things.

She must have stood there a lot longer than she had realized with her eyes closed because a voice came –

"I'm sorry that they didn't have any left in blue."

With another gasp, her eyes flew open. And there was Sasuke Uchiha, standing in front of her, less than two feet away. (And of course, looking as handsome as ever…)

There was an unfamiliar bandage around his neck, and he looked slightly tired and world weary. But otherwise, it was Sasuke Uchiha as he always was…

Remembering her manners, Hinata quickly bowed.

"No, no… thank you very much for the gift. I like it very much." Her cheeks were beet red, but to her credit, she didn't literally fold onto herself and flee.

A little smirk came on his Adonis lips, and goodness, Hinata could now always and forever relate with Ino and Sakura's own star struck experiences.

"Good."

The silence was a little stifling. She shifted her weight from foot to foot.

"Are you going to read it?" Sasuke said abruptly.

"Ah-!" Glancing down to hide her flushed face, Hinata opened the note.

* * *

_Eat dinner with me?_

* * *

He really was drawing out so much emotion from her.

Hinata stood there, dumbfolded, at the note. Her lip slightly dropped, forming an "o" with her mouth. Standing there… staring at the note.

"Well?"

To be sure, for the first time, Sasuke Uchiha actually looked…_uncomfortable_. A little red had crept onto the tips of his ears, and he was glancing at the ground with a distinct shift of stance from his usual self-assured posture.

"Yes. I would like that very much…"

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha was good at many things. Among them, resisting temptation.

But when Hinata looked at him upwards, that little mouth of hers open, a streak of red, and big bright eyes...

Well, propriety be damned.

* * *

A small gasp cut short, and then he was gone, with only the aftereffects of his presence.

Touching her lips, Hinata slowly felt herself flush even brighter, and a silly little smile crept over her face.

"Well…" she said to the air, "It looks like he hates those once-per-season meetings as much as I did. And to think all it needed was to ruin some shoes."

With a wry smile, she glanced at the wedges again.

How did he know purple was her favorite color?

* * *

Author's Notes [**Must Read**: The longest chapter I have ever typed. I hope the wait was worth this very, very long chapter.

It was a blast writing it, and I hope you had a blast reading it. In my mind, I should get no less than twenty reviews for this chapter alone. It's awesome. But… since I hate demanding author's, I'll just jump and down and say: REVIEW!

Because if you do so, I'll be tempted to quickly post the already-written finale of _Notes in Odd Places_!


End file.
